The Secret Twin
by JustAOrdinaryGirl
Summary: Puck has a secret he never told anyone, he has a twin sister Megan. So when she comes home and transfers to McKinley, things are about to get interesting. After all Megan is a Puckerman.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Twin**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Glee ,sadly, if I did Chord Overstreet would still be a regular on the show.**

**Pairings: Noah/Rachel Finn/Quinn Brittany/Artie Tina/Mike Matt/Mercedes Sam/OC**

**Babygate never happened but everything else did including Finn breaking Rachel's heart same with Quinn and Sam. Lauren does not exist and only some slight adaptations so the story makes a bit more sense thanks. **

_**Chapter One**_

**Megan POV**

I'm finally going home! I miss Noah so much I haven't seen him since last summer. He couldn't come to California this year to visit me because Bubbie broke her hip and he had to stay with her till she got better.

Going to school in California was great and living with Auntie Marie was certainly entertaining but that doesn't mean I don't miss my family. I can't wait to see my big brother again (he's only older by a minute), I told him that I wouldn't be arriving till next week so I could surprise him. I can just imagine his face when he comes home thinking the place would be empty only to find me unpacking in his room and probably ruining his chances of sexy times with his 'Hot Jewish American Princess' a.k.a. Rachel. Oh yeah sooo hope that happens, it's the perfect way to celebrate my homecoming.

Perhaps I should back up a bit and explain. When I was eight years old I showed signs of being more advanced than my peers in school, so much that it was noticeable to them and they started bullying me. I tried to ignore them but after almost a year of crying into Noah's shoulder I couldn't take it anymore and asked my Ma to let me visit Auntie Marie in California.

**Flashback**

I spent two weeks with Auntie Marie and when I told her about the bullying she mentioned St. Andrew Preparatory School. She told me everything she knew and even organised a tour around the grounds with the principal. As soon as I stepped inside I fell in love with the place. Everything was vibrant and fresh, the atmosphere was calming and relaxed yet at the same time electrifying and eye opening. This school was nothing like hers there was a strict no bullying policy and was equipped especially for students who were advanced for their age. I didn't want to leave.

When I got back home I didn't say anything about St. Andrews in front of Noah or our younger sister Rebecca. After dinner when Noah had gone up stairs I sat next to my mother Ava and told her all about St Andrews, the academics, policies, extra curricular activities and the wonderful scenery. Ma looked at me and said that she would love for me to go to this school but we simply couldn't afford it. I nodded and trudged up the stairs with a sullen look on my face.

The next morning I went down stairs and saw Ma with a bright smile beckoning me over to help her make the pancakes. I grinned and ran over. Half way through, Ma turned to me and beckoned me to sit down. I sat at the kitchen table across from Ma giving her a curious look.

"I spoke with Auntie Marie last night and we have came to an agreement." Ma said with a gentle smile.

"Oh, what about?" I asked even though I knew it had something to do with me.

"We have decided that we shall split the cost of your education at St. Andrews and while your going there you will stay with her until you feel you wish to come home." She said with a smile slowly creeping onto her face as she saw my reaction.

I leapt of my seat and tackled my mother into a hug. She laughed as I said thank you over and over again. I stopped hugging her and stepped away when she said,

"Good luck telling Noah, lord knows you will need it." I froze, eyes wide.

Well that was going to be a good conversation.

It's safe to say Noah wasn't happy. Well that's an understatement, he was furious. It was two days before he finally talked to me, he said,

"I don't like that I won't be able to see you everyday but if this is what makes you happy then I'm happy for you."

**End of Flashback**

So here I am driving into the driveway in my 1971 Dodge Charger and looking at the house feeling giddy with excitement but also nervousness. I kind of forgot to tell Noah one tiny little detail. That I wasn't going back to California and I was enrolling in McKinley High School.

Well here goes nothing, I got out of my car and walked up the pathway. Taking one last deep breath I opened the door and went inside.

**Review please!**

**P.S. Even though Megan knows about Rachel she hasn't met her yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Twin**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Glee , sadly, if I did Chord Overstreet would still be a regular on the show.**

**Pairings: Noah/Rachel Finn/Quinn Brittany/Artie Tina/Mike Matt/Mercedes Sam/OC**

**Babygate never happened but everything else did including Finn breaking Rachel's heart same with Quinn and Sam. Lauren does not exist and only some slight adaptations so the story makes a bit more sense thanks.**

_Chapter Two_

**Noah POV**

Just one more week and I get to see my little sis again, thank God! I mean yeah I'm a badass and everything but she's my twin, I would do anything for her.

I was on my way to Glee club when Rachel walked up to me sporting her 'I'm batshit crazy smile' which slowly turned into the timid smile she saves just for me that is so fucking adorable I just want to grab her, skip glee and head home to ...

"Hello Noah, have you had a good day?" Rachel asked, tearing me from my fantasy.

"Yeah babe, it was good. How about you?" I asked genuinely interested, she was the only person outside my family who I care about. Of course I was interested.

"It was rather pleasant, thank you for asking Noah." She grinned at me then and bit her lip, a mischievous smile making her way onto her face. That was either a really good thing or a _really bad thing._ All of a sudden she dragged me into the janitor's closet and giggled as she kissed me hard and passionately which I returned just as well. As we separated I chuckled and looked down at her with an idiotic grin.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining but if you intended on getting to glee on time after this you are seriously mistaken." I smirked and placed a hand on her hip my other hand slowly trailing up her leg to the hem of her ridiculously short skirt which again I wasn't complaining about. She looked at me and bit her lip again causing me to bite back a moan.

"Well I was thinking that seeing as tomorrow is Saturday and your Mom is going to be working all day….." I didn't even let her finish her sentence before I pushed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely as my hands went to her ass. Rachel lifted her legs to straddle my hips and raised her hands to pull at my Mohawk. We continued this way for a few more minutes, as each minute went by the hotter I got then Rachel had to possibly do the cruellest thing man had ever conceived.

She stopped and pulled away.

I groaned as she mentions Glee and protested that they could handle one meeting without her even though I knew that they couldn't, Rachel is Glee.

She laughs and says, "We can't miss Glee, we're late enough as it is and we need to perfect our performance to be ready for Sectionals or else we wi-" I press my lips against hers to silence her, knowing that was the only way to get her to stop.

"Fine, we'll go to Glee but just so you know I'm going to make you suffer for torturing me like this. It's just plain mean." I grumbled and as a desperate last attempt to get my way I pouted then kissed up and down her neck. But this was Rachel we're talking about , she just laughed and pushed we away.

"I promise I make it up to you." She said alluringly as she walked out of janitor's closet towards the choir room down the hall, swaying her hips seductively. I let out a groan and ran after her just before she reached the door.

As we entered everyone stopped talking and took in our slightly dishevelled state. Santana grinned at Rachel and then winked, she and Rachel had become surprisingly close since we started dating and it was safe to say everyone was surprised and a little scared at the thought of them being friends. With Rachel's determination and intelligence combined with Santana's brashness and cunning as well as both of them being extremely hot, they would be force to be reckoned with if they put their mind to it.

"All right guys, now that everyone is here we can finally begin." As Mr Schuster wrote down the theme for next week's song I sat next to Santana and pulled Rach onto my lap.

_**1 hour later**_

Finally! I can go home and sleep till mom gets in. The theme next week is Secrets , well we all have plenty to sing about then. I wonder if I could find a song to tell the club I have a twin sister that I didn't tell them about.

As I left McKinley and opened my truck Sam came over.

"Hey dude, you coming to Football try-outs next week?" He asked with a grin, knowing I wouldn't miss the chance to tackle a bunch of Freshman and Sophomores to embarrass them.

"Hell yeah! I am not going to miss this for the world." I said laughingly. He laughed with me waved and went off to his truck. I got into mine and spend off home, way over the speed limit because I'm badass.

I got home and opened the door when I heard a noise come from upstairs, knowing that my mom was still at work I crept slowly up the stairs towards my room ready to jump on them when the door opened. I screamed in anger and pounce, only end up on the floor face first. I heard a soft laugh as I looked up. There standing there in all her glory was my twin sister. Megan.

She looked so different since I last saw her two summers ago. Her hair had grown out of it's bob cut and was now falling in soft tendrils down to her elbows with flashes of purple through it , her lip was pierced and she must have grown about half a foot. She was wearing combats and a black tank top with a leather jacket and hair nails were painted black. There was though to things that had never changed her green eyes and the famous Puckerman smirk which graced her face at this very moment.

"Hey bro, miss me?" I smirked as I got up then charged at her hugging her fiercely as she laughed and hugged me back just as tight.

"Yeah sis, course I did."

**Well that's chapter two, so tell me what you think! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret Twin**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Glee, sadly, if I did Noah Puckerman would get the girl for once. **

**Pairings: Noah/Rachel Finn/Quinn Brittany/Artie Tina/Mike Matt/Mercedes Sam/OC**

**Babygate never happened but everything else did including Finn breaking Rachel's heart same with Quinn and Sam. Lauren does not exist and only some slight adaptations so the story makes a bit more sense thanks.**

_Chapter Three_

**MeganPOV**

As I stepped into the house I was overwhelmed with childhood memories. My mom was in the kitchen baking. Noah and I fighting over the remote, us crowding round the bassinet containing a sleeping Rebecca and Mom, Noah and I sitting on the couch watching a movie, munching on Halloween candy. I smiled slightly at the memories and made my way up the stairs to what used to be my bedroom.

It was safe to say that it wasn't my room anymore. Noah had taken any belonging of mine out of the room and placed it in storage most likely. I understand why he did it, why he needed to feel like I was never here. It was my idea actually, so that he could go to school without having to defend his geeky twin sister.

So that he could actually make friends, like he did with Finn. Ha, Finn. The guy was like a brother to me. I remember when I first met him; it was interesting to say the least.

**Flashback**

_Megan: Age Nine_

I can't wait to see Noah I missed him so much. It'sbeen almost a year since I last saw him and though I like my new school and have actually made some friends, no one can replace him.

"Megan! Megan!"

I turn around to see my brother racing towards me with a big grin on his face, the only problem…he didn't slow down.

_**CRASH!**_

I slowly sat up, dizzy from the impact, to see a hand held out to help me up off the ground. I took without question and once I was back on two feet I raised my head to look at whoever helped me.

I looked straight ahead only to be met with a football jersey covered torso. I continued my path up slowly before coming to a stop when I saw a boy probably the same age as my brother and I looking down at me, smiling goofily.

"Careful, your face is too pretty to get hurt." He grinned cheekily and looked down at my brother who was glaring at him.

"Sure, help the girl you don't know up off the ground instead of your best friend." Noah grumbled as he got up off the ground. He leaned over to give me a bone-crushing hug, whispering that he missed me into my ear, then pulled back to smile at me.

"Yeah well, it was your fault you fell in the first place. I was just helping your traumatized victim." The boy said grinning widely as he looked at us both then walked over to me and put out his hand again, this time in greeting.

"Hey, my names Finn Hudson and you must be Puck's sister Megan." He said, still grinning.

I glanced at my brother, one eyebrow raised. _Puck? _ He looked at me, blushing slightly.

"Puck?" I asked as I turned back to Finn. If it was even possible his grin became even wider as he explained that it was my brother's nickname. I laughed as my brother claimed it made him cooler and mentioned something about a… Puckasarus?

We all started to walk back to the house as Noah explained that Finn would be staying with us for the summer and that Auntie Marie would be taking us to the beach.

I think this summer is going to be great.

**End Flashback**

I was right, it was a great summer. Finn became a close friend of mine and we have kept in touch via emails and video chats since then.

As I began to unpack my stuff I looked around the walls, they were covered in pictures of Noah and his friends. The most photos up there though were of Rachel. Even though I haven't met her yet I can tell we will get along great, anybody who can make my brother this happy has my immediate approval.

That doesn't mean I'm not going to unnerve her a bit when I meet her though.

I finished putting away my things and went over to the iPod dock, plugged in my iPod and just as I was about to press play, the bedroom door flew open as my brother pounced with a warrior cry that would have made Braveheart proud and landed with a bang on the floor face first.

I walked over and looked down at him, laughing.

"Hey bro, miss me?" I said once he looked up at me. A grin started to form on his face as he got up and charged towards me, hugging me tightly.

"Yeah sis, course I did." He said into my hair as his grip on me tightened slightly before releasing me. He looked me up and down then his eyes stopped on my lip ring.

"You look different." He said with one eyebrow raised. Guess he didn't like my piercing, I probably shouldn't tell him about my tattoos then.

"Really? You don't, you're still sporting the Mohawk…nice." I smirked as I took in his appearance. He really hadn't changed much except that he was twice the size in muscle and had grown to about just under six foot.

He grinned and hugged me tightly again, I guess he missed me more than he let on. He let me go soon after and explained that we would need to share the bed for the time being as my room wasn't ready yet.

"So, why exactly are you here early anyway?" He asked eyebrows raised in question. I smiled at this; he always has that look when he asks me something, as if he was expecting me to feed him a lie.

"Well, I decided that I couldn't wait any longer to see you all and told Auntie Marie that I was heading back a week early and to keep it a secret." I grinned as he shook his head at me, smiling softly.

We sat on the bed, sharing stories about the past year. His mainly involving Rachel and the Glee club and mine were basically everything from school work and clubs, to friends. As it reached 8 o'clock, we heard the front door open as Ma and Rebecca entered the house loudly.

Noah went down stairs first as I stayed upstairs for a few minutes before sneaking down and into the kitchen. Noah was leaning on the counter top watching Ma put the groceries away; I leaned on the counter next to him and wait quietly as Noah asked her about her day. Ma responded to each question without turning around.

Still unaware of my presence, Noah asked her if she was looking forward to my visit. She smiled and said,

"If only the day would come sooner than next week." I grinned and looked at my brother to see that he was fighting laughter.

"Well, it's a good thing I came home early then isn't it?" I smirked as she froze at my comment, slowly turning around to see Noah and me standing side by side smiling innocently. Suddenly, my mother moved faster than I thought possible for her and hugged me to her tightly, squealing all the while,

"Oh baby girl! Your home, oh god your home! Noah why didn't you tell me your sister was home?" She said rapidly as we laughed and I explained that I decided to come back early to surprise them. Rebecca then entered the kitchen upon hearing our mother screaming and launched herself at me screaming my name and giggling all the while.

After Rebecca went to bed, the rest of us stayed up until eleven talking then went to bed. As I curled up next to Noah, I thought about how good it was to be back home and how good life was.

That was until I woke up the next morning to the sounds of a girl crying and the slam of the front door.

**Well, that's chapter three. Sorry it took so long to write but I have been studying for my exams and inspiration has been lacking.**

**Anyway, next chapter involves Rachel and Megan and multiple POV's and hopefully it will be up by the end of June.**

**P.S. Please, please, please review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret Twin**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Glee , sadly, if I did Chord Overstreet would still be a regular on the show.**

**Pairings: Noah/Rachel Finn/Quinn Brittany/Artie Tina/Mike Matt/Mercedes Sam/OC**

**Babygate never happened but everything else did including Finn breaking Rachel's heart same with Quinn and Sam. Lauren does not exist and only some slight adaptations so the story makes a bit more sense thanks.**

_Chapter Four_

**Noah POV **

"Oh God…"

I slowly open my eyes, not prepared for the sight in front of me. Rachel was standing in my doorway, a look of horror upon her face. I look at her in confusion before I feel movement beside me, glancing over to see my sister turning over on to her front.

As I look between my sister and Rachel, I slowly begin to realise how this must appear. I, Noah Puckerman was in bed with an unknown woman, well unknown to Rachel anyway, whilst my girlfriend stood in the doorway looking as if she was about to run.

Well shit.

"No babe it's not what it looks like!" I shout after Rachel bolts down the stairs and out the door. I run outside, not caring if I was only in a pair of boxers just in time to see Rachel peeling out the drive way and down the street.

**Megan POV**

As I make my way down the stairs, Noah comes through the front door only dressed in a pair of boxers.

"Uh what's going on and why are you outside in your boxers?" I ask him as rushes past me and begins to climb the stairs. He stops and turns to look at me with a sad expression,

"Rachel stopped by and saw you in bed with me. She thinks I cheated on her and now I have to go to her house to explain everything."

With that he ran up the stairs and into his room and I soon followed, this was my fault after all, and as I got dressed my brother looked at me in confusion.

"I'm coming with you, this is my fault and I want to help fix it. Besides I want to talk to her too you know." I smile softly at him as he thanks me and gives me a hug. Once we were both ready, we went down stairs, got into his truck and headed to the Berry residence.

**Rachel POV**

I smiled as I opened the front door to Noah's home, I decided to surprise Noah by coming over earlier than we discussed with a tub full of cookies I baked freshly last night. I left the cookies in the car noting to myself to remember and collect them later on. I made my way up the stairs, towards Noah's bedroom door and slowly opened it, unprepared for the site in front of me.

"Oh God…" I whisper. There was Noah, in his bed sleeping peacefully, however he wasn't alone. A girl with short black hair was curled up beside him, as I took in the site tears started to cloud my vision and I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I would have rather been attacked with fifty slushies than witnessed this.

As Noah woke up and took in his surroundings I was sorely tempted to run when he finally caught site of me. He looked at me with confusion before looking over at the girl then at me. Realisation dawned on his face and he tried to make an excuse.

"No babe it's not what it looks like!" I hear him shout as I run out the door and down the stairs. As I reach the front door I hear him coming down the stairs and slam the front down and get into my car. I reverse out of the driveway just as Noah exits his house and step on the gas speeding s the street towards home.

Once I reach my house I open the door blindly and rush up the stairs to my room. I lie on my bed and cry whilst eating the tub of cookies I made for Noah which in turn just makes me cry even more as they were meant for him.

I was halfway through the tub when there was a knock on my door. I look up only to see the girl who was in bed with Noah. Who does she think she is coming into my home after sleeping with my boyfriend? I glare at her as she sits down next to me.

"Look this is just a big misunderstanding, I apologize for how this morning may have appeared but you have to believe me when I say Noah would never cheat on you. He loves you to death." The girl looks me in the eyes as she says this, sincerity ringing in every word. I glanced at her in confusion as I said,

"What are you talking about? Noah was in bed with you, I saw it with my own eyes… he even lets you call him Noah." I glare at her when I say this. Only his family were able to call him that, I was the only exception to that rule.

She smiles at me softly as I voice this and says,

"Well what does that make me then?"

I look at her in confusion again and tilt my head to the side in question. She grins at me and says.

"Hi, my names Megan Puckerman and it's a pleasure to meet you." My eyes widen at this as I ask oh so articulately,

"Huh?"

She chuckles at this, then states, "I'm Noah's twin sister." As I process what she said all that goes through my mind is one question.

What. The. Fuck?

**Well that's that chapter done! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Secret Twin**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Glee , sadly, if I did I would be in the show and treat Sam with the respect he deserves.**

**Pairings: Noah/Rachel Finn/Quinn Brittany/Artie Tina/Mike Matt/Mercedes Sam/OC**

**Babygate never happened but everything else did including Finn breaking Rachel's heart same with Quinn and Sam. Lauren does not exist and only some slight adaptations so the story makes a bit more sense thanks.**

**Chapter Five**

**Megan Pov**

The urge to laugh at her facial expression was building; I bit my lip to stop myself and smiled sheepishly at her as she looked at me in confusion.

It was time for an explanation.

"Guess Noah didn't tell you about me huh?"

She shook her head, unable to speak which from what I had heard was an incredible feat on her part. Sighing I sit beside her on the bed, getting comfortable.

"When I was eight, my peers noticed that I was more advanced than them in my studies and bullied me for it. After suffering through it for a year with only Noah as a shoulder to cry on I spilt the beans to our Auntie Marie in California when we went to visit."

I looked up from my hands to look at Rachel only to see her look back at me with understanding in her eyes.

"She mentioned St. Andrews Preparatory School, a school located not far from her that was for advanced children like me. We went on a tour of the place and I fell in love with it. When I came back home, I begged Ma to let me go but she said we couldn't afford it. However, the next day Ma told me that Auntie Marie offered to split the costs with her and let me live with her. I was so happy until I realised that now I had to tell Noah the news."

Rachel cringed, obviously she had witnessed one of his many tirades when he hears something he doesn't like or agree to.

"Yeah, he wasn't very happy. I couldn't get him to talk to me for two days but when he did he said that if I'm happy then he's happy. So I have been living in California for the past eight years and Noah always came to visit for a week or two."

I looked over at Rachel to see her smiling softly and a blush gracing her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, it's just-"

I grin impishly and interrupt her.

"I know. My brother doesn't exactly have the best reputation. I mean he may be my brother and I may have lived in California but I'm not ignorant towards his behaviour."

I smirked as I said this and she giggled softly before shaking her head.

"You have the exact same smirk as him, it's quite unnerving."

I chuckle softly at this before grinning mischievously.

"Trust me; it's a lot more dangerous on me than my brother. I'm the mastermind of the family, Noah's the muscle."

She smiles widely at me, a slightly crazy smile but a nice smile all the same.

"I can't believe Noah has a twin sister that no one knows about. It's so strange."

"Yeah, I told him not to say anything in case he got into trouble defending me and Finn Hudson knows but he's been sworn to secrecy since we were nine." I say laughing whilst remembering one of our vacations together.

"Finn knows?!"

"Yeah, he was Noah's best friend after all. Come on, Noah probably got his head between his legs rocking back and forth on your couch thinking that he's ruined everything."

At that statement, Rachel's eyes widen and she bolts out the door with me on her tail. True to my word, my twin was doing exactly as I said he would. I knew him to well.

Upon hearing us descend the stairs he looks up with hope filled puppy dog eyes that make Rachel crumble and run over to him into his arms. I stand at the bottom of the stairs letting them have their moment, watching them hoping maybe one day I could experience a relationship like theirs with someone.

Noah looks over to me with grateful eyes over Rachel's head and mouths the words thank you. I smirk and mouth back don't mention it, at that he rolls his eyes and stands back releasing Rachel from his hold, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I was planning to babe I swear I just didn't know how."

"It's okay it's far better than what I originally thought and though I have only had one conversation with your sister, I absolutely love her."

I smile smugly at him, happy that I could start a friendship with my brother's girlfriend on good terms.

After they reconciled, which involved a rather long session of tonsil tennis; something I really didn't want to see, we made our way back outside to the cars and went back home with Rachel in tow.

I fully intended on getting to know everything about this girl and what made her special enough for my brother to stick around. Hopefully, our friendship will only proceed to get better over the time I'm here.

I grin to myself as I remember that I still had to inform Noah of my current status as the newest student at McKinley High School.

Yeah, I was going to wreak havoc in Lima, they won't even know what's hit them.

**There you go, sorry it took so long to update. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Secret Twin**

**NOTE! **

**I HAVE WENT BACK TO CHAPTER TWO AND CHANGED MEGANS HAIRSTYLE. JUST SAYING!**

_Chapter Six_

**PuckPOV**

How do they do it? Honestly, how can women talk for so long without running out of things to say? As soon as we got through the front door Megan practically dragged Rach over to the couch and demanded that she tell her about her life. So of course, Rachel started off with her dream of being on Broadway and Megan talked about her life in California. By the time Ma came home from work Rachel and Meg were joined at the hip.

After dinner Rachel went home to tell her Dads the news, after I finally got a kiss off her, and we trailed up the stairs to bed. As we climbed into bed Megan spoke,

"So Glee club huh? That sounds fun." Megan says coyly. I look at her with suspicion seeing her gaze back at me with her wide vibrant green eyes.

"Yeah it is. Why do you ask?"

She looks away and smirks slightly before answering.

"I was just thinking that maybe I could join when I transfer here for my final year next week." She says as she looks towards me to gauge my reaction. I'm frozen in place as joy seeps into every bone in my body and a wide grin takes over my face.

She's staying? My twin is finally coming home?!

"Are you being serious? You're staying for good?" I ask and even I can hear the hope laced through my words. She smirks at me, our smirk, and nods her head before laughing as I launch myself at her, hugging her fiercely.

"The Puckerman twins are reunited once more!" I shout as I stand on the bed and punch the air in triumph. She laughs again and drags me back down before laying her head on my shoulder. I follow her lead and lay my head on top of hers. After a few seconds she breaks the silence.

"I really missed you Noah." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep. I look down as her eyes drift closed and kiss her on the forehead.

"I missed you to sis." I smile and lower her head onto the pillow next to me and lay back shutting my eyes with a smile on my face.

My sister was back and is staying for good. I have an amazing girlfriend who managed to win her over and a mom that through thick and thin, the thick being Juvie, was always there for me.

Yeah, life was good. No, not good…perfect.

**MeganPOV**

I woke up to sun beaming down on my face through the window, blinding me for a few seconds before I had enough sense to turn away and stick my head back on the pillow. I turn over onto my back I lay there for a minute or two before looking over at Noah. He was so happy when I told him I was staying I felt a twinge of guilt for leaving in the first place. However, I couldn't do anything about it now except make up for the time we lost which I fully intend to do.

I get out the bed and do my morning exercises before changing into my sweats and sports bra and going for a run, grabbing my iPod as I leave. I run a few miles before turning back and heading home.

As I get closer, I realise my tattoos were on display for everyone to see. Shit, I hope no one is up. I open the front door quietly and climb the stairs without making a sound and successfully make it to the bathroom with my fresh clothing.

Yeah, I'm totally a ninja.

After my shower, I got changed and made my way down stairs to start breakfast. The first to arrive is Rebecca, who smiles widely as she sees me. I tell her to go watch some TV whilst I make the pancakes and she nods her head before switching on Nickelodeon. As I finish up the pancakes I hear Noah descend the stairs loudly, still in his drawstring bottoms and white wife beater, yawning widely.

He heads towards the kitchen table and sits next to Rebecca eagerly awaiting his food. I put the last of Rebecca's pancakes on her plate and sit them in front of her, letting her put what she wants on them then put double the amount of pancakes onto Noah's plate. As I sit them in front of him, his face lights up like a kid on Christmas morning and he starts to shovel the food into his mouth.

A short while later, Ma came down the stairs and smiled when she saw the plate of pancakes I had in my hands for her.

"Thank you honey, this is wonderful." She smiles softly at me as she takes a seat opposite of Rebecca and begins to eat. I sit next to her with my own plate and look around the table at my family. When I was in California I often wished for mornings like this but it was the price I had to pay so I could go to St. Andrews. I'm glad I came home for my last year of school; I get to spend it with my brother and hopefully make some new friends along the way.

Who knows, maybe I will join Glee club after all.

The day went by peacefully. Ma didn't have work today so we all just sat in the living room watching old movies and playing games before I helped her make her famous apple pie. When Noah and I headed up to bed and slipped under the covers he started to talk about next week.

"Well, I'm going to have to tell everyone about you before you start McKinley aren't I?" He asks. I let loose a laugh and shake my head.

"Yeah probably unless you want people to come to you saying that there's a girl going about with the same surname as you and looks just like you." I say with sarcasm evident in my tone and I raise an eyebrow condescendingly.

He rolls his eyes at me before lying back and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Meg."

I roll over onto my side and close my eyes.

"Goodnight Twin."

**PuckPOV**

The week has passed in such a blur. It's Friday already and I still haven't told the Glee club about Megan. Rachel is still the only one that knows, well besides Finn but he doesn't know she's back, and she is practically bursting with excitement. Over the past few days, Megan and Rachel have gotten a lot closer and were almost like sisters. Really, you'd think Rachel was her twin.

The bell rang signalling the end of class and I started to head towards the choir room as Rachel falls into step beside me.

"Are you going to tell them?" She asks excitedly. I chuckle at her eagerness and she slaps me on the chest.

"Yeah, it's safe to say Glee is going to be interesting today."

We stop at the choir room door and I take a deep breath before walking in and sitting down in the front row with Rachel instead of the back which immediately grabs the attention of the rest of the group.

"Puckerman, why are you sitting _here_?" Santana questions as she takes a seat next to Rachel, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Because I have something to tell everyone."

Before anyone can ask any more questions, Mr Schue enters the room to start the meeting. I quickly intervene before he starts to talk.

"Mr Schue, uh I have something I need to tell everyone. It kind of affects everyone in this room." I say loudly and all discussions cease as I make my way to the centre of the room.

Looking around I notice I have everyone attention and look towards Rachel who smiles encouragingly. I take a deep breath before starting.

"Right, you all know that I have a little sister right? Well I didn't mention that there was one member of my family that I haven't told you about at all."

I look at Finn, to see his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Dude seriously, you're going to tell them?" He asks and the rest of the group turn to him in confusion, he lowers his head before looking back at me and nods his head before smiling goofily.

"I actually have two sisters. My little sister Rebecca, who you all know of, and" I take a deep breath "my twin sister Megan who none of you know about except Finn and Rachel."

A few seconds go by in silence and I begin to think that maybe they have all went into shock.

Then all hell breaks loose.

**There you go Chapter Six. Thanks to GagaMidnight who always encourages me to write more and is an inspiration to me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
